slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob
Spongebob Squarepants is a boss on Slender Fortress, appearing on Demon Hamster's SF2 Server and some Russian Servers. Description Spongebob Squarepants is a happy-go-lucky sea sponge that is protagonist in the show of the same name. His homeplace is in the Pacific Ocean near the Bikini Atoll islands. Underwater lies a fictional town called Bikini Bottom, where fish and similar mammals live like human life. Spongebob's home consists of a pineapple under the sea, next to Squidward's and Patrick's house, in which Squidward's house is an Easter Island-like Head, and Patrick's house is a rock in which he lives under. Spongebob's job is working at a fast food restaruant known as the Krusty Krab, a burger joint owned by Mr. Krabs, a greedy crustacean crab. Spongebob works as a fry cook while Squidward works as a cashier. Spongebob loves his job and wishes he could keep it. On some occasions, he's been fired from the Krusty Krab by Mr. Krabs, such as doing Karate with Sandy and unintentionally attacking customers and even Mr. Krabs and Squidward thinking its Sandy. Another time he was fired includes him being fired over Mr. Krabs not wanting to lose a nickel. He was rehired to the Krusty Krab on these occasions anyways. Spongebob has a fault that he has yet to accomplish, getting his Driver's License, he manages to screw up easily. Especially when not listening to instructs Mrs. Puff gives him, usually when attempting to drive a boat, he goes into a panic and starts "flooring it", driving the boat at fast speeds and crashing into something. As of today, Spongebob still hasn't recieved his Driver's License. In Slender Fortress Spongebob acts as a Hit and Run boss with a Jumpscare teleport and a Death Jumpscare when he catches you. He is pretty fast and can catch up to most players, especially Heavies without the Gloves of Running Urgently. He is a kill on touch boss, so if he touches you, you're dead on the spot, his Death Jumpscare consists of a darkened Spongebob with messed up teeth, some blood on him, and his eyes are black with yellowish red pupils. When he teleports next, behind, or infront of you, a red Giygas-looking face pops up, in which it looks like it's screaming. He has a global player death sound which consists of him laughing. In recent updates his death jumpscare has been animated rather than hav single frame, in his jumpscare there is unknown man face colored to gray, spongebob image have VHS disortion and in last frame there is reference to Bendy and the Ink Machine, also his sounds and jumpscare screaming are deeper to compare with 'catch' sound. Newer version: This version is created by user Painkiller76 and is currently present on KanarisPlay Russian Slender Fortress 2 server, his textures has been remaded from scratch to be more corrupted and more compared to his jumpscare on death his eyes are glowing in dark. Model has been improved that now spongebob have normal hands and which are animated instead have double, static hands also his legs are shorter, instead have default boss model glow he have flashlight looking red glow. His teleport jumpscare looks darker and his death jumpscare have been modified to be more related to spongebob. His classic sounds have been restored and modified to be more corrupted, his search and chase theme use simillar effects like corrupted Woody Redux but deeper. He is harder than original version because of faster speed and having one copy. Gallery Slender Fortress Bloodwood Just A Dream (Spongebob) Slender Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 Moded Server (Spongebob special Boss) Category:Bosses Category:Hit and Run